Selector circuits are typically utilized in a power supply block for various electronic devices. Such selector circuits are generally designed to select between a DC power source, e.g., an AC/DC adapter, and a rechargeable battery. Such selector circuits are not designed to make selections of two or more batteries for operation in parallel. In addition, in various electronic devices like a laptop computer, such selector circuits are typically controlled via control signals communicated via a System Management Bus (SMBus) according to a specified protocol. In addition, such selector circuits typically cannot independently ascertain, correct, and notify other components in the power supply block of a power crisis condition. In addition, such selector circuits are not configured to accept control signals from an associated host power management unit.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a selector circuit for overcoming the above deficiencies in the prior art.